1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, a communication method, a communication device, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a plurality of communication devices transmit/receive a packet between each other over a network such as the Internet, a packet loss may occur in a wired link or wireless link along a communication route. A packet loss in the wired link occurs due to a buffer overflow at a relay device, and a packet loss in the wireless link occurs frequently due to an error or interference.
A communication device on the receiving side can notify a communication device on the transmitting side of information for specifying a lost packet, and can control packet transmission based on a packet loss rate along the communication route. The technology for realizing rate control based on the packet loss rate or Round Trip Time (RTT) is disclosed in JP-A-2004-215199, JP-A-2004-193991, and JP-A-2004-193990, for example.